Darkness
by pixie-loves-night
Summary: this is a sequeal of The Dark Child and summary is inside. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

_**Darkness**_

summery: Phoenix is back from the dead, and learns Kurama found a bitch a bit after she died. She's pissed, who wouldn't be? God only knows whats going to happen now. How's the gang gonna handle this reborn undead friend of theirs? And will Kurama come back to Phoenix? And will Phoenix be as untamable as she was with no soul in being a vampire now? Only time will tell.

**I'mnotcrazyI'mnotcrazyI'mnotcrazyI'mnotcrazyI'mnotcrazyI'mnotcrazyI'mnotcrazyI'mnotcrazyI'mnotcrazy**

**Hey ppls I had a couple people review the story lately (which made me very happy .) anyways someone suggested I get a sequeal for The Dark Child going. So Thanks to the person who suggested it, and thanks to the person who also told me that would be a great idea (who got a sneak peek of it so ). It pays to review the stories. Anyways hope it's good and that you all like it. Remember I don't own the yuyu gang, but I do own everyone else. (this is a complete redo lol sry)**

Darkness, it was the only thing I could see and feel around me. There was no bright light at the end of the tunnel for me. There was no torture and hell fire for me. Just darkness. I don't know how long I was in it, but it was driving me mad. I couldn't take it anymore! I knew I was a demon and wasn't allowed to go to heaven, but couldn't they put me in hell all the same? Why did I have to be alone after death?

I listened for hours on end but no one called for me. Did no one care? I remembered last seeing Kurama, then it going dark. Did it really have to end in such a cruel way? I had just found my family; did I have to die right there so close to them after having and giving a new found hope?

In my black void I fell to my knees and screamed, I could do that for all eternity now without anyone caring, or telling me everything would be alright, but I didn't want that. I wanted to hear Kurama's voice, I wanted to see his lovely face and have a family. I wanted **life**. I wanted someone to fucking care, and not hate them for it for once in my life. I had finally gotten rid of my pain and now I got it back. "**THIS IS NOT FAIR!**" I screamed to no one. Not even the dead talked to me. I was alone, and knew the true definition of it now. _**Someone please save me from this nightmare**_**. **

After that wish I heard something. Chanting. I felt magic, warm but dark. **"**_**Let her cross over to the light! I command thee to allow her to come to us, the living!"**_ I felt pain. True pain and the next thing I knew I was gasping for air in a coffin! I did the only thing I knew to do. I threw a very powerful fire ball and sent the lid and tons of dirt flying. "**WHAT THE HOLY FUCK HAPPENED?**" I coughed a bit because of the dirt and what not. "Who's down there?"

"Who's up there?" Paine and Paige looked over the sides and got a shocked look. "Oh my god, I didn't think it would work." Paige said looking to Paine who was on the others side of the...hole. "Where am I?"

"In a grave. You've been gone for two years sis. We all fucking missed you." My eyes went wide and my jaw hit the floor as I stood up straight looking up at them. "How's everyone? What's happened!" They laughed, "The soul hasn't left her yet." Paige said rejoicing. "Well, mom and bro are okay, we're in college right now. Which may I say is awesome. I'm dating Hiei, and Paige decided to take Shadow..." Paine trailed off a bit.

"And what about Kurama; is he okay?" They both made a bit of a sad face, but Paige spoke up, "Soon after you died he tried to commit suicide, but Hiei stopped him, and called him foolish," Paine continued on, "And then a couple months ago he began to see someone." My heart dropped. _**My love has found someone else? Why? Why bring me back if I do not have a love?**_ I began to tear but held them back and smiled at the girls, "Well, it's nice seeing you again." They smiled, "Yes, well, don't cry about Kurama. The woman he's is a tee total bitch, and we wanted Kurama to remember what a real woman was like. I'm sure he'll leave her once he sees you again."

"And if he doesn't?" I asked softly. "Then we kick his ass, and show him and his blind jackass self what a bitch this bimbo blonde is. I mean, we aren't even allowed near him because," Paine created quotation marks in the air; "We bring back bad memories and cause trouble. Bullshit, we took care of him when he needed it she just don't fucking like us." I smirked letting my wings out and flying out of the hole landing on the ground softly and gracefully, "Let me see this whore."

"Oh, and to warn you sis, Kurama doesn't look like Kurama anymore. He cut his hair and colored it black. He went into depression and Goth mood bad." I shrugged, "I just want to kill the girl." They smirked, "You haven't changed a bit."

"Well I was alone for the last two years." They blinked, "You weren't in heaven or anything?" I shook my head, "Just darkness. I guess I did deserve it after everything I did though...anyways lead the way girls." They laughed, "How 'bout a stop to the house first?" _**Wonder what mom and Akio look like now. ...I'll find out soon. **_

The girls and I walked towards the house talking; which was a blessing for me. When we got to the house and walked in I heard someone talking, "Well...I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thanks, I just thought you would like to know. I mean the girls and all really seem to like her." There was a horrid giggle that came from the living room, "Yes, they are such...cute dears." I frowned and entered the room, "Hey Mom." There were gasps from Mother and the bimbo. I didn't even look at Kurama, "The girls told me they were in college, how are they doing? Do they need help with payments; I'm sure by now I have enough money to send them all around the world, and enough for another trip." The girls walked up to my sides smirking, "We thought it was boring without her and couldn't help but save up and bring her back."

"This has to be a trick," I looked at Kurama and blinked, "You died in my arms." I rolled my eyes, "You're more of an idiot then the first day I met you. Just keep you mouth shut and tend to your fiancé." His face saddened, "It is you." I flipped him off and looked back at Mother, "Where's Akio ...I've missed him so. That black void drove me up the walls time and time again. I had no one to keep me company." Mother jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck, "God how I've missed you so."

"I missed you too Mama. And you look amazing may I add. Two years hasn't changed you a bit." She pulled back smiling a lovely smile, "You caused us a lot of heartache, young lady." I snickered, "Not so young anymore Mama. Seeing as I have died, I'm not so young anymore."

"Girls show her to her room would you?" The girls bowed to mother and took me by the arms, "And oh how you will be proud of bro. He's working at a flower shop. The best in town." I smiled at them, "Sounds lovely, I'll have to see it soon." I walked away without even glancing at Kurama again, or what was left of him.

The girls also were right about the bimbo. She had to bleach her hair to be blonde, and in my eyes, wore too much make-up, and was an evil bitchy slut! I hated her, and wanted to rip her heart out. "Oh," Paige snapped me out of my day dreams of the 101 ways I was going to kill off bimbo, "I also researched the spell, and seeing as you were dead for two years, you might turn into a vampire because of it." I looked at her, "You mean, I'll end up on a liquid diet?" She nodded, "Yeah." I shrugged, "Okay, just more of a reason to kill that little-" I looked behind us on the stairs to see the bimbo coming up to us. I turned getting out of the girls grasp, and looked at her, "Yes?"

"Don't come around Kurama again. He doesn't need you reminding him of the death or anything. So just stay away." I slapped her in the face, "He was mine before yours bitch! Mind your place, and sadly may I say it isn't in this house. You are two timing, and I'm a reborn assassin; any fight you start I will finish." She held the cheek I slapped shocked, "Who do you think I am?"

"A bleached blonde bimbo who's been causing my family some problems apparently."

She glared at me, "You are a bitch." I smirked, "If you think this is bad, you should've seen me before they all gave me a soul," I released my wings, "Now, before I decide on which way to kill you I would suggest you walk away now." Kurama came to the end of the stairs, "What's going on Jessica?" He didn't exactly look happy, but with who was the question.

"She slapped me when I was trying to welcome her back." My eyes went wide at her, "Well, if welcoming me back is telling me to stay away from Kurama and that I'm a bitch because your coming around trying to start something then yeah that was one hell of a welcome back," I looked at Kurama and shook my head, "Your replacement of me sucks!" I then turned and followed the girls.

Yes, I was tearing badly. The girls had been right, Kurama wasn't Kurama anymore. By the time we reached our room there was yelling and fighting down stairs with Kurama and Jessica. By the way the bimbo was shrieking she was losing. "We'll leave you be a bit okay, and tomorrow we'll go shopping for your new clothes." I nodded as Paine and Paige left. I laid back as tears slipped down my face, _**I was in darkness and alone for two years, in the time Akio started working for a flower store and probably in high school now too, the twins are in college and are dating Hiei and Shadow, Mother missed me, and Kurama wanted to replace me and forget me. I don't get it. Why bring me back when I only have Mama and the family to love, and I'll be all alone?**_ There was a knock on my door so I jumped into sitting position and wiped all my tears away, "Who is it?"

**Okay that's the first chapter. If you want the next one review, and the more reviews I get the sooner the 2nd chapter gets posted . Okay well bye for now .**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Who is it?" I held back what tears my heart wished for me to spill as I watched the cloudy night just outside of my window. I heard the door open, and just barely turned to glance and see whom it was.

Kurama and Jessica just slightly stood in the doorway. H didn't seem too happy with her at that moment. "Jessica would like to say something."

Jessica sighed and before she could speak I shook my head looking to the floor as the soft wind of a laugh flew from my mouth into their ears.

"What are you laughing at?" She snidely asked. I looked up at her smirking, "Don't say anything you don't mean. Honesty and respect rule under this roof. And seeing as _you_ have neither, get out."

She appeared shocked at my words. Had I said something that was offensive or false?

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said get out as in _get out of __**this**__ house_." She looked at Kurama shocked, confused, and helpless. I also looked at Kurama but not as she did. I looked at him to see what he might say or to see how he would react. I looked to him secretly hoping he would see into my soul and realize that how he had changed and everything broke me and for him to change back – for him to come back to me. But my heart broke all the more knowing that he wouldn't dare search that deep within my eyes- my soul – to see what I hoped for. My heart broke and bled for him, but I knew this wouldn't be the only time it did that. But knowing didn't ease the pain. "Phoenix…I'm sure we can all sit down and talk about this."

I thought about it; to be able to have him still come over just so I could be in his presence, but then my heart turned cold with hate. For the fact I knew I would eventually want more and that I wouldn't be able to have it. My heart full of hate and it was all directed towards Jessica! **She had my love!** And because of that he had tried to forget and didn't want me to come back.

I looked to the floor to battle my emotions and see if my heart and mind could compromise. There wasn't a chance- it was about as impossible like it was impossible for it to snow in Hell. There wasn't a chance in all of Hell, without some _tragic accident_ happening to Jessica, as I slowly looked up to see him with his arm around her. I felt tears come to my eyes, and I fought them hard. I willed myself to hate them with my whole being just to burn away the tears and allow myself to stay in tack. "No. I want you both to leave and I never want to see _either _of you again. **GET OUT!**" I growled deeply standing straight and proud glaring.

Sadly, not all my hate burned my tears away as one ran down my cheek as I stood firm. I was not going to back down, and not even he could make me. "Phoenix, be reasonable, please." The room began to heat up and my anger just kept flowing through my like a poison, "When have I ever been? Now, if you don't leave not even Kami could save you. _**GET OUT!**_" Jessica yelped fearful and ran out of the room sweating from the heat I gave off. Kurama didn't say anything but just watched me a moment sweating a bit himself. So many things ran over his face, and instantly when I saw hurt flash through his eyes I turned away. I walked over to the window and just stared out to the ground below as hurtful and horrible thoughts ran across my mind. Suicide, killing Jessica, and wondering what he saw in her.

"If that's what you wish, Phoenix."

_**It's not!**_ My heart screamed out trying to leap from my chest as I spoke; "It is." I never once turned to look at him or watch him walk away because the tears finally defeated me. I also knew that if I turned around I'd run to him and wouldn't let him go.

So not long, as I still watched out the window, I ended up seeing them backing out of the driveway in a silver Mustang. I noticed Kurama glance up at my window and backed away out of sight so he couldn't see me crying. Still the dark black cloudy night kept my attention and my tears continues to pour from my. I never thought vampires could cry for being dead, but now I knew. "Tears like rain and black like sin, Oh God tell me, what's truly happenin."

For the longest time I stood watching the sky as the clouds moved around dancing with the wind and stars. When it finished dancing it gave the mood a kiss blocking the light from the earth. And not much longer after that it was like a window to the clouds opened and all the rain began to fall. The sky cried for me when I couldn't. I had never been so depressed before, and just sitting there with nothing to do just happened to help me realize the past. What a joy. I waited for the past to disappear from my memories but it was the only thing playing over and over in my head as I sat on the bed staring at the ceiling. It was then I realized that it was impossible to forget. Eternity wouldn't even be able to wipe it from my memory. But the memory was torture to me…remembering it and seeing all I lost…I wanted to find a way to escape it.

Hearing a knock sound on my door I didn't pay enough attention to really care as I stared off into space. I asked to be alone and after a while I noticed that all life died out of the house. Everything was quiet; it drove me crazy! Though, it didn't last long.

I found a lovely surprise in the fact I found a phone in my room. I had jumped at the sound of the ring and was about to rip it to pieces until I realized what it was. Figuring it would be best I picked it up so it wouldn't wake everyone I did so grudgingly placing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked coldly.

"Phoenix," it was Jessica and I could feel the potent venom in her voice moving into me and boiling my blood trying to pull something deep and evil from within me to the surface. "I wanted to call and have a heart to heart with you."

Smirking I felt awfully devilish. "Oh, please, do continue." I instructed.

"I don't appreciate what you did tonight," _**Oh really?**_ "I honestly don't like you, and I think your sisters have made a horrible mistake bringing you back. The best thing _you_ can do is go be a _mistake_ somewhere else and leave everyone alone."

Blinking I took all of that in. It hurt and was like salt on an open wound, but to me it did seem to hold some truth to it. But, by God, the way she said it and for the fact that she had the gall to say it brought the phoenix in me back to life and put passion into its blazing soul!

_**May God have mercy on your soul you wretched wench!**_

Smirking I held tightly to the phone, tight enough to hear it crack lightly from the pressure. "Thanks for the two cents, but I didn't order any advice from the peanut gallery. You know what though; I'm going to give you some advice as well. Find a knife and please dear, do remember…it's down the street not across the road. One, I never asked for this, so back off and two, think won't ya!? Now, keep it up and I'll tie you up, hang you from the ceiling upside down, and watch as all blood goes rushing to your head while laughing. The only way you would get down from there if I have anything to do with it is if someone else finally finds you. Hopefully by then you would be dead. So, didn't I tell you I didn't want to hear from _you_ again?"

"**You're a monster!" **The shriek got my blood flowing, but the words stung and reminded me of my past. My past mistakes, my hauntings, my nightmares, and it was _this girl_ who had to remind me. Instead of continuing this conversation with this …thing, I growled lowly and ripped the godforsaken phone from the wall. I held on to it for a few minutes scared to move, scared to even think, taking deep breathes to try and calm down. It didn't work at all. I ended up tossing it out the window, undressing, climbed into bed, and tried to forget myself and everything in a black oblivion called a dream.

Sadly, I woke up. The next day was depressing if not more depressing than the night before and it was still raining. I entered the closet located in my room and found a white dress. As I put it on I wished with all my black little heart for last night and this morning to be just some strange nightmare I would wake up from. Ha, fat chance! Also while in the closet though I did find a pair of kick ass black leather thigh high boots.

Though the dress was white as snow it had a soft golden sash around its waist. The dress wasn't this thin little sad excuse of a dress. It was thick enough that when wet it wouldn't show off anything so worried about the rain…nah it was the furthest thing from my mind. The skirt portion came to my ankles, but a split came up to my right knee. It flowed lovingly and it wasn't heavy at all. The boots were polished to perfection and laced up with a few buckles here and there.

Since it was so early I made sure to be very quiet so as to not wake my family. I smiled sweetly looking around the hallway in the silence to see the pictures that hung along the walls as I made my way to the stairs. There was at least some good that came out of being brought back and that was that I had my family back. I reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped by the door and found a sticky pad and a pen by it on a small table. I made sure to leave a note telling everyone that I would be back that I had just went for a walk. I was just leaving long enough to clear my head of that horrible Jessica and try to be happier for my family. But as I stepped out the door and looked back I knew something would change completely and that whatever happened wouldn't be good at all.

Though that tugged on my heart I still shut the door and quietly headed to find peace.

Well, come to find out that while walking in my daze I ended up in the park. No one was around from what I could see, and the rain began to fall with a vengeance. My hair at the time had been soaked and flattened down against my back because of it. The wind blow strongly chilling the rain while it lashed out at me. It sent a horrible chill through me to my very bones and caused some of my hair to swing around and slap me in the face. It could chill me and cause my hair to do such a thin, or even force my soaked clothing closer to my body as my skirt though heavy bellowed in the wind; I didn't care. But I was peaceful. I had never been more peaceful or contained such a flaming bliss in my soul, and as I sighed softly reaching a bench in the middle of the park I took a seat and tilted my head back.

_**Let the rain pour from the sky it's not like I care. Two years in a coffin, and, oh how I missed this! **_I smiled happily enjoying the sound of the rain and the nature that was around me until a voice sounded on the roaring winds. "Phoenix?"

I knew that voice, and it wasn't too far from me. "Phoenix?" the voice called again, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see a dark figure with cold red eyes.

The tan skinned hand, the red eyes, the gravity defying hair with its white starburst in the center of it, and the stature of his height. I knew him well. "I thought it was you. Kura-" I knew where that was going, and before he could say more I grabbed his hand in a bone crushing way and threw him over my shoulder. I watched emotionlessly as he impressed himself into a tree. Though the emotionless state didn't last long.

Hurt, anger, sadness, all of these emotions ran through me as I watched Hiei coldly. "Kurama sent you. Figures after last night and how he wanted to forget me. Yea," I said looking at him seeing that face change to seem confused, "I know about what happened. Let him know that I have no intention of taking back what I said and or my promise. Also, tell him exactly how much of a coward I think he is." I turned and began walking further into the park to get away. I didn't hear a sound from Hiei and for the rest of the time I was there I didn't see him.

I stayed out for a while longer enjoying my silent peace, my world! There had been only darkness, and here there was life and light. But when I did finally make it home it was dark, the rain had calmed to but still poured, and there were several cars parked by the house; one of the cars was a silver mustang. I opened the door greatly annoyed my warning was not heard, and was assaulted but a loud roar that rushed to my ears causing them to ring and cause an echo that spoke; "Welcome back!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stayed out for a while longer enjoying my silent peace, my loving world! There had been only darkness while I was dead, and here there was so much life and light. Here was much more vibrant. But I did finally make it home. When I did, instantly, I noticed something…_**Why is there so many cars here?**_ _**And why is that silver mustang here?**_ I knew that mustang from the night before; Kurama was here and after all I said last night apparently he couldn't take a hint. I stomped up to the door and opened it very upset only to hear a loud roar rush towards me consuming me, "Welcome back!"

I was shocked and happy to see all of them except for Jessica and Kurama; naturally, of course, I glared at them really quick before looking to the others smiling. I had seen in that brief moment Hiei trying to warn Kurama of how I would react and Jessica was arguing with him about it. The one who was right was Hiei, naturally, seeing as what I had done to him in the park.

My thoughts of this were disrupted by arms wrapping around me and pulling me so close. I tensed till I looked down and noticed my little brother. He was getting much taller and his head now reached my shoulders. Amazing how much I had missed. I smiled watching him feeling my hate melt, and as I patted his head lightly he smiled looking up at me, "I missed you so much, Phoenix."

"I missed you too." I looked behind him to see our mother smile as tears began to come to her eyes and flow down her cheeks yet again. It was in this moment I took in all the pain that her eyes showed me. The pain of finding out the horrible thing that man she had loved for so long had done and his death after finding her long lost missing child those couple years ago, the pain of losing that child to Death when she had just found her, and now the joy of having her family back together, minus the husband of course. I smirked a bit sadly watching her as she moved in and hugged my brother and I. "It's so wonderful to have the family together again," She whispered leaning her head lightly against my brother's.

Mother pulled away and so did my brother only to see that they were wet now as well. "Must've been raining hard." Kuwabara couldn't keep his two cents out. "I'll grab you a towel," With that my brother ran off smiling. That's when all the others came and began hugging me and shaking my hand telling me it just hadn't been the same without me. Which was stupid to say, of course it was different without me. They didn't have someone to keep them in line like I had. As soon as brother came back I began drying off when a question froze me, "So what was being dead like?"

I glared evilly at Kuwabara, but Paine got to him before I could smacking him upside the head. "How about we show you, Kuwabara?" Paige asked coming up behind him with Hiei. Kuwabara paled and I couldn't help but take pity on him. Just as the tension level rose I answered quietly.

"It was dark. For me, there was no light or the baby," I jerked my thumb towards him just a bit sighing, "I would've much rather had the baby though. So…..I think I'm gonna go change and warm up just a bit." I left the room quietly and heard people start whispering just a bit.

Once I got to my room I shut the door quietly and sighed leaning my forehead against it. "I don't see why he talks about you so much." I tensed and turned looking to see Jessica there. _**But she had been right next to Kurama…on the other side of the room. How's this possible?**_ "It's just Phoenix this and Phoenix that. I can't take it anymore, and I will not let you ruin all I've worked for!" I stood there shocked as she continued, "You're nothing but a mistake. How could he even look at you?"

That's when I came back to the real world, "Look, I don't plan on ruining anything for you. He's touched you. You're a bimbo, and I don't want anything you're bimbo hands have touched. Now, leave me alone." I went to move towards my dresser, but her eyes flashed. "You're just a mistake with a foul mouth and I'm going to correct that!" I didn't even have time to comprehend that because one minute she was by the window the next she had a fist full of my hair in her hand. I felt her grab the back of my dress, and her breath at my ear, "You weren't supposed to come back."

Next thing I know I felt pain. It all happened so quick; she threw me across my room, through my window, and pretty much out into the street. I didn't have time to react at all. But when I realized what I was going to be landing on I felt my wings release and _**oh shit**_ ran through my mind as I tried to keep from falling on a spike iron fence. As I did land on it…it felt like eternity as it cut through my body. The pain was worse than what I could ever have imagined. So bad I couldn't scream as a little river of blood ran out of my mouth.

Screams filled the air. I felt as if I was slipping and going into the darkness. I was scared and began tearing. "**Oh my God, Phoenix**!" I felt a gentle hand wipe a tear away, and I swear it was the voice of angels that called to me. "Stay awake, Phoenix. Hiei can you do something about the spikes?" I looked to my left to see Paige and sighed softly.

My family was around me…helping me. "Yea," Next thing I heard was the wind being cut and a clang that made me cringe. "This is going to hurt."

"I'm not stupid." I said trying to smirk for Paige's sake. She was crying silently trying to be brave for me…her eyes told me everything. She smiled just a little as everyone who came to help began lifting me up and over the iron fencing. That was till I started screaming.

"Hand her here!" I looked from all the people to Shadow and was gently placed in his arms. "Get her inside." My mother spoke as I leaned my head against Shadow's chest. "You'll be okay," He whispered softly to me as he moved towards the house, "Just relax for me, okay?" I reached up and touched his cheek lightly, but flinched hearing _**her**_ voice. "I swear I tried to stop her. She just wouldn't listen. Is she okay?"

"Jump on to an iron fence and let's see how you feel. Now, stand aside." The rumble of his growl made me feel safe and with that I fell into a disturbed slumber.

When I woke I found myself in a blindingly white room. I rolled over not feeling any pain at all and saw Shadow with a bandage around his neck. "Well, good evening sleeping beauty."

"What happened to your neck?" He smirked and lightly tapped my nose, "A certain vampire was half awake and hungry. Now…what really happened in your room?" I was stuck on the fact I bit him. "I'm so sorry."

"Nah, forget it. Now, seriously, what happened up there?"

How I wish what had happened would've just been a dream. "She's not human. She can't be."

"Who? Jessica?" I looked into his eyes to see the humor there and that he couldn't believe I was saying this. "Don't look at me like that, Shadow! I saw her eyes flash. She flitted across my room before I could even move!"

He sat up, "Chill out, Phoenix. I never called you a liar. Let me go tell everyone else about this okay?" He got up and left, but even then I knew he didn't believe me.

I sat up and sighed finding myself in just my underwear. I was lying on a sheet that was stained with blood, and the bandage was clean. Apparently everyone had been checking up on me.

I slowly got out of bed ignoring the room and began walking to the door to hear Shadow speaking to Paine, "She swears up and down that Jessica isn't human."

"Well, she doesn't give off the demon vibe. But let's go tell everyone she's awake." Footsteps sounded down the hallway as they walked away. I couldn't take this. No one believed me. So they all believed I had jumped?

I was not going to take that.

As my anger so did the temperature of the building and I decided if they wouldn't believe me and take care of it that I would. I walked over to a maple dresser I saw against a wall and found a tank top and a pair of jeans. After quickly putting them on I flung open the door and took off down the hallway.

It didn't take me but a few minutes to get there which shocked me. When I had been alive I could run rather fast but it still took me a little while to get to his office. When I got there I glared at the doors pushing them open. Shadow and Paine looked as if they had just gotten there and had their mouths open to tell them I was alive still. I looked around seeing everyone's eyes on me, but as soon as my eyes landed on Jessica my world went red. I felt my blood become liquid fire and my fangs unsheathe. I felt my body as if it was morphing, and it took but a second for me to tackle that bitch to the ground. "Call me a mistake again!" I yelled as I began beating the living hell out of her. My mind took an animal state giving me just one word to go by,_** Kill!**_ And I was going just for that. Rolling around on the floor with her, our punches flying…her pulling on my hair did nothing but piss me off further. She bit me and I bit back drawing blood from her shoulder. But once I had her completely pinned I bang trying to bash her head in till I was dragged off of her.

"Phoenix, stop!" A male voice, I didn't know which…but it was a male voice called to me to try and calm me. Didn't work, the bitch was still in my sight. "She's the one who did it! She threw me out the window!"

"That fucking bitch is **crazy**!" Jessica spat out from her now swollen lips. "Phoenix, please, calm down," There came my Mother's voice. "She's not human!" I screamed trying to lunge out of the man's arms at Jessica again, but it didn't work. "I'll kill you, Jessica. You won't fool me…you can't!"

Shadows began creeping into the room consuming all the light. "Phoenix, stop it!" Koenma called to me, and as I looked at him he paled. A shuffling noise came to my ears and I knew what he was going to try and do. I blocked the hilt of Hiei's sword from coming into contact with my head. "Not such a great idea, Hiei." I smirked watching him closely. The person who also had been holding my around my waist from Jessica was flung from me as my angelic wings came from my back. As I rose above them flames over came me, and my hair lashed around as if a wind was blowing harshly. The powerful flapping of my wings echoed off the walls. Staring right at Koenma I gave my final words about this situation, "You would punish me for my job, but you will not punish her for attempt murder. An odd sense of justice you have, little prince."

"Come on, calm down and let us all talk." He suggested becoming far paler than what he had been. "You think I'm a fool? You don't trust my word," And as my wings molted their feathers I smirked evilly, "The next we meet someone will die." I dove backwards crashing through the window and flying off as the fragments fell to the ground with my feathers. I was now the demon I must've always been with my new bat wings.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The first night away from _them_ I found myself in the Makai. Anyone….everyone that crossed paths with me…I painted the night blood red and filled it with the music of screams. It was any sane persons' nightmare.

The blood lust I had for Jessica for what all she had done…for taking Kurama…for trying to kill me and blinding those I cared so much about….I took it out on others since I couldn't have her. Villages full of men, women, and children were destroyed. I took from them their blood and lives bringing Hell's fury unto them; I did all of it a cold smirk on my face as I watched each village burn to the ground after the slaughter.

I know at one point I felt the air warm around me as I walked through the forest in the Makai though there was no fire near by. Looking to the horizon I noticed the sun would be up soon…and then it hit me. The spell. I moved quickly finding a near by cave to take refuge in. The night died off as the sun rose and colored the sky while I hid in the back of the cave. _**Well, **_I thought, _**At least I have reason to hide from it now.**_

My days were for sleep now and the night…I claimed. I did as I pleased just like in the "good" old days. Taking what I wanted and killing whoever tried to stop me. I did all of this for two years. I never once went by my name though, and I found out that my fear of the sun was in vain. I found this out for having had been dragged into it by the spies Koenma had once sent after me. I remember the fear tearing through me…but my excitement finding out that I had nothing to worry about…too bad for them. So, thank the stars that legend of vampires was untrue. Though after pretty much a year of staying away from the sun and living off only the blood of others my body changed.

My hair claimed no streaks like it had before and it was only the color of the night sky…though it was slightly tinted purple. My eyes were no longer the gold and silver jewels they had once been. They were now the eerie yellow green of a watchful cat's eye. My skin remained as pale has it had been before though there was no longer a silver tint to it…just pale white like the moon itself. My nails were longer and more like claws. And my appearance wasn't the only thing to have changed. My style changed, I took a liking to the darker side of Victorian dress. As for my attitude…it didn't improve at all. If anything my attitude grew worse seeing as I reverted back to my old self…my heartless self. I made sure to show just how heartless I could be as well.

I left behind a trail of blood and gore…grass painted red while bodies littered the clearings I passed through…while villages burned to the ground after I passed through; for all that I earned the name Victoria The Bloody. Though, I will admit it wasn't like I did this every night…if I did it every night well….they may have come to me sooner.

Two years is how long the killing took to bring them to me. Amazing how Koenma thought I would just quit apparently. And of course, when did they decide to show up? While I was feeding.

My glowing eyes looked up at the boys as they entered the demon hut I was in my fangs still embedded into the neck of my victim. He had just stopped squirming, too.

"Stop righ…ewww!" Letting go of my victim, after I drained them dry, I tossed him aside standing and dusting off the skirts of my dress as a trail of blood dripped from the corner of my mouth down my chin. My lips tipped upward at the corner an evil smirk gracing my face as I watched Kuwabara's horrified face.

"Victoria!" I continued smirking looking over to Yusuke whom seemed to be growing impatient. I guess he thought I would run like all the others…though then again it appeared that Koenma didn't explain to them just who I was.

"Good…you know me." I said crossing my arms carefully resting my claws there. My eyes searched over each of them as the tension grew.

They were all there. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei….and Kurama.

"Normally the bad guys run." Kuwabara said weakly as confusion joined his fear. I laughed, "And why would you possibly think that _I_ would run from someone as idiotic as _you_?" Kurama went to step forward and my eyes darted to him staring…though Hiei held out his arm to keep Kurama back. "Tread carefully, Fox. She's not like the others."

Sure, Hiei was a telepathic but I didn't know if he could reach me or not. And he never seemed to show much at all on his face so I couldn't tell whether or not he knew.

Though, I didn't plan on just waiting to find out, so I stepped back melting into the shadows around me. "I would listen." I spoke yet my words sounded like a soft echo on the wind.

"Watch your backs." Yusuke growled watching any and all shadows carefully while Kuwabara seemed to piss his pants.

_**Okay, so I promised to kill someone….which one should it be?**_ I thought smirking as I jumped out tackling the "careful" Yusuke only to flip off him quickly ending up back in the shadows again. "Seems …you're as stupid as I heard," I said smirking moving closer to the exit.

"Come out Bitch!" He said pointing his finger and getting his Rei Gun ready…but at the wrong spot. At least he was only letting it charge at the moment or I would've laughed. But this did make me want to toy with him still, so in a flash I was right behind him laying my hands on his shoulders gently. Leaning into his ear just for this split second I whispered, "Yusuke…you've not been training like before. You'll never catch me like this." Moving back to the shadows I watched his face.

I instantly realized I shouldn't have said what I did. His eyes were round and wide like …he found something very surprising out, and he lowered his finger. Though, as I watched he made no move to tell the others but only looked at Hiei. Hiei just watched him closely. He didn't nod or say if he knew so …who knew?

"Lord Koenma wants to meet with you." Kurama spoke as I stood behind all or them before darting out and hiding in a tree smirking, "Yes, I can imagine he does want to talk with me," They turned shocked and stepped out to try and find me, "But who says I want to hear what he has to say?"

"Hn. Onna…no one cares if you don't want to listen to him or not. You either go, or if we fail an assassin will be next to stop the killings." I watched Hiei smirking. Finally, he spoke. "Then let's play a game? How about if you catch me I'll listen…If you don't …I'll kill one of you." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other Kuwabara being a coward nearly fainted on the spot.

"Okay then," I said before Kurama got what he wanted to say out, "Good luck." I said jumping out of the tree and raising my skirts running into the forest. More shadows, more hiding spots.

I could feel my heart hardening and growing darker. Koenma knew…I knew he knew who I was, yet he sent Kurama! Why would he think to do such a stupid thing like that! I felt a tear run down my face, just a single one, as I glared ahead hearing the boys behind me. I had no intention of losing so I dove into a shadow quick only to appear on the other side of the clearing in a different shadow.

Hiei, of course, being Hiei and smart stopped in the middle of the clearing to watch. Kuwabara ran at the tree and using his spirit sword …..in basic...TIMBER!

"Damn she's not here!"

"Of course she isn't, Baka." Hiei said shaking his head.

"She could be anywhere at this moment, Hiei. Think it would be wise to split up?" Kurama asked him sighing heavily.

Hiei nodded. "Okay then ten minutes we'll meet back here," Yusuke spoke taking off running east while Kuwabara and Kurama covered north and west. Hiei stood right where he was.

_**Hiei just leave already!**_ I regretted thinking that as he turned and looked right at me. "Phoenix.."

I tensed horribly. Every muscle grew taunt in me as my pain over took me and created a monster. My fangs were out and I jumped out pouncing on him without thinking, "Damn you!" I screamed slashing at him with my claws to have him move and my attack hit air. "Phoenix.." That's all he got out as I finally caught him with my claws slashing him across the chest deep, "Don't call me that!" He was shocked that I even got him and that could be told by the look on his face before I tackled him. I wrapped my hands around his neck and began choking him growling all the while. "Phoenix is dead…there is no Phoenix anymore."

"N-not …true!" He managed to get out growling before throwing me off him.

My back slammed into tree after tree…I at least took three out. Getting up smirking I held me arm out hand open as my shadow blade appeared. "I won't lose," Was all I said before we charged at each other. Our blades clashed, growls sounded filling the electric filled air, and trees were toppling over left and right from us slamming each other into them. It was one hell of a fight!

"Phoenix, stop!" Hiei growled as I pushed him against a tree pinning and pulling out a dagger to stab him with…only to hear someone call his name. "Guess the ten minutes are up." I said softly before disappearing into the shadows again.

"Hiei!" They called as they all appeared and saw him fall to his knees. He normally wouldn't want to be seen as weak, but I guess he didn't care much this time. "What happened!" Kuwabara's voice almost sounded like a screech. "She's good," Hiei spoke panting, "She heard you guys….took to the trees."

"Which way did she go?" Kurama asked his eyes flashing gold for a moment. Hiei didn't speak and just pointed the opposite direction than what I really was. If anything I was right behind him in the shadows. Hiei just _**lied**_ to them! _**Oh my god!**_ Was all I could think. AND THEY BELIEVED IT! They all took off as Hiei just sat there.

Once they were gone I smirked, "Why did you do that for me?" I asked stepping out of the shadows. Hiei put his sword away and looked at me as I came closer still holding mine closely. "You've been through enough." He said hanging his head low.

Moving to be in front of him I got down and adjusted my skirts so I could sit on my knees, "Who cares?"

"You're family...me…Shadow." I smirked looking away, "They deserve better…so forget me. That's all you can do." I said about to get up only to have him grab my arm and hold me there, "It's time to stop." I looked at him lightly placing a hand under his chin as I tilted his head up to look in his eyes, "What if I don't want to?"

He sighed and I let go of his chin so his head hung low again. Yanking my arm from his hold on it I smirked moving to get up, "You should leave…all of you should."

I didn't even get to really move as the all too familiar whip wrapped around my neck and tore into me. Struggling to breath caused it to tighten eve more. There was no way I was going to get it off as I barely turned my neck and side glanced to see Kurama behind me holding on to it tightly. I smirked as a thin line of blood trailed from my mouth down my chin…as blood also slowly began to spill from under the whip onto my dress.

"Kurama stop!" I watched Kurama still as my vision began to blur and tears began to form. I would've said thank you if I could've, but Hiei had gotten up and ran to him talking to him. Kurama's eyes hadn't been green the entire time of him holding on to the whip as if it were a leash. "No…she…she can't.." He never completed the thought as the gold again turned green and let the whip drop out of his hand.

Hiei came back running over to me…as did Yusuke. It was odd they both would work together to get the whip off of me. Just around the time my vision had started going black and my ears began to ring too.

"Phoenix…stay with us!" Yusuke growled softly next to me as he moved to pick me up. "T-that can't be….it can't be." Kurama spoke softly.

"Don't …Kurama." I could hear footsteps stop over the ringing and the sternness in Hiei's voice. Yusuke held me so gently in his arms just like how Shadow did that night. "It'll be okay-" I shut him up biting into his neck. I felt him tense up but I only took enough so I could see again.

Hiei had yanked me from Yusuke after that. "Phoenix! What the fuck!" Yusuke cried.

I looked up at Hiei blinking my eyes and adjusting to the light again, "I don't like being blind…do you?" I asked shivering a bit. Healing always creeped me out seeing as it felt like millions of little spiders were crawling over me. "At least you're healing nicely."

I heard muffled voices and then there was a bright light. "We caught you…so be ready." Yusuke said smirking and patting my head before he walked in and Hiei carried me through before setting me in the chair before Koenma.

I smirked feeling weak still from bleeding out so much and watched as Koenma was already red in the face. "Careful, you might have a stroke." I spoke softly. I looked to Yusuke to see him rubbing his neck lightly, "I'm not gonna turn or anything am I?"

"No," Koenma said before I could speak, "It's the exchanging of blood that turns people. It's like an infection." Yusuke nodded and I looked back to Koenma to have a blood bag thrown at me. Catching it I smirked and bit into it draining it. That's when the screaming on his behalf came.

"You're crazy! What were you thinking? How could you just….GAH! How could you kill like that!" I just watched him while feeding still but once finished a laid the bag in my lap and smirked without a word.

This made him twitch. "Do you realize what you've done? What problems you've caused?"

"Two years of murder…deaths adding up to….450…injuries …do we have to even go there? I killed….destroyed. I felt good…I felt free, Koenma. I was myself…who I was born to be for once. You have no idea…what pain you …Shadow…what all of you have done."

"You can't mean that, Phoenix." Koenma said softly his eyes watching me like a father might. "I would've never been hurt so much…if you hadn't decided to do what you did. I would've never loved and lost …I would've never been brought back and …" A sob escaped from my lips as my arms wrapped around me as tears ran down my face. "I hate all of you." I muttered softly.

"What?" I heard Yusuke ask…but he shouldn't have spoken up. The hurt I felt brought on my blood lust again and before anyone knew it I had him pained against the wall my eyes turned black. My world was red as I choked him my fangs at the ready, "I hate all of you! Do you hear me now?" I asked an evil grin on my face as I moved to bite him again only to have my head yanked back from my hair being pulled.

Letting go of him I growled turning and facing Hiei …only to flutter. My anger diminished as I watched him. Hell…he knew most of all what it felt like...I would think. He hardly ever showed emotion…It wasn't till recently…well two years ago he actually started showing others how he felt. I guess that would because of my sisters. "Phoenix…They did that for your own good." He said softly before I heard the door open.

"I heard something." Yukina's voice cut into the silence though when I turned to look…all the girls were there. Even Paine and Paige. They actually moved to come near me only to have me jump and attach myself to the ceiling hissing at them.

"Phoenix…don't be like that." Paige said softly as she looked up at me sadly.

"She's just pitching another fit like last time," I looked over to see the rounded Jessica who had spoken. My eyes went wide as I looked over at Kurama and then to her again only to glare all the more.

"See." She said smirking. "Why you conniving little-"

"Phoenix," Kurama's voice made me look at him still seething in my anger, "Don't start. This can all be worked out."

"No. I won't let it. You may have your red hair back but you are just as blind as you were before." I said before looking at Koenma, "My punishment?"

"I'd rather not-"

"Then I'm leaving." I said waving a hand and opening a portal in the shadows only for him to shut it down glaring at me for making him do this, "Hiei," Hiei stood there watching him, "Put her in solitary confinement. As of right now she's not allowed to have visitors."

"Koenma!" My sisters and Kurama called out only to see him look away. I smirked watching him, "Wise decision." I spoke jumping down and allowing Hiei to take me away though my heart hung low in my chest still. "Phoenix, no, we can-"

"Let her go…she's a freak of nature and she knows it. Let her be." Jessica said behind me interrupting Kurama.

Amazing how things seemed to work out….Married and pregnant…and yet still no one listened to me.

I smirked evilly as I walked into my new home, "You all will see…soon…very soon." I said turning to face Hiei. "Good luck." Was all I said then as he began shutting me into the dark yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**_Okay so really quick disclaimer: don't own ANYTHING yuyu related! Just the OCs! ...okay I feel better now ^.^_**

I smirked evilly as I walked into my new home, "You all will see…soon…very soon." I said turning to face Hiei. "Good luck." Was all I said then as he began shutting me into the dark yet again.

A week passed as I sat in my little cage. Ogres would bring me blood bags every so often so I wouldn't starve. I never attacked them…I didn't feel the need to. So after that week I got told I was then allowed to have company.

My family, of course, was the first among many people who would stop by to see me. Mother, the twins, and Akio stopped by that first day. Akio brought me flowers from the shop he worked at and told me how his schooling was going. He had grown into such a handsome boy. The twins told me of their time in college and how everything had been since I was gone. Well, girls will be girls and gossip I guess. They gossiped and talked about everything, but when they brought up Kurama and Jessica the room grew cold. At first they would listen to me and not talk about them while they were visiting…but soon they stopped listening. It would figure. But the girls would brush my hair for me while talking and bring me clothes to change into.

Mom would just smile sweetly enjoying the time she had with me I guess…every once in a while she would tell the girls to stop when she saw they were upsetting me.

Though, one day I couldn't help but laugh. They appeared in my cage again to visit about three months into it. "I can't believe that little whore!" Paige had exclaimed her fists balled up. "Well, we should've trusted Phoenix." Was all Paine said her cold gaze focused on her twin before moving and holding up a purple Victorian dress for me, "All we can do is move forward." I got up from my cot and gently took it from her tipping my head, "So …how did you guys find out?"

"She attacked a nurse who was helping her push her baby out. You know the old timey way…the woman standing behind her and holding her hands. Kurama was running a little late." I nodded, "So what will Koenma do?"

"Nothing right now. She just gave birth though he is very upset. It's amazing I never thought I'd see the day where it looked like his little head was about to pop off." Akio walked in quietly behind them and looked at me. "It was twins." He said softly.

I just nodded turning around. Paine, as always, stepped forward to untie the back of my dress. "I just wonder how Kurama could sit there and not know all this time!" I looked to the side to see Paige sitting on my cot with Mom. "When you want to hide something…you'll do whatever you have to do." Mother told her looking down at her hands. Watching her I could almost see her thoughts turning to the father that had left me on a stranger's doorsteps because he didn't want me.

"I'm not worried about it," I spoke slowly getting undressed knowing Akio was by now looking else where, "I can feel change on the wind. However long it takes…I'll be-"

"I hope there's room for one more." His voice stopped me and made my heart skip a beat. "Of course." I said filling the silence after a moment seeing as no one else would.

There was too much tension in the room. "Congratulations, Suichi."

"Why are you calling me that, Phoenix?" I smirked stripping of the dress finally and starting to climb into my other dress no even looking back to him, "It's your given name isn't it?"

"Yes, but you've never called me by it." Finally getting into the dress I held it up and Paine began tying it for me, "Yes, well…things change, Suichi." I smirked turning once she was done and looked at my family before looking to him. "Yes…they do."

I smiled sweetly watching him, "So…I heard that she was-"  
"She's a vampire…yes."

"How did you not-" I looked over at Paige and glared, "Let's not bother him with that," I said softly taking a seat in my corner of the room, "I'm sure he's been getting it from everyone else. Though, I'm curious…what was it you wanted, Suichi."

I looked at him and as much as I tried to fight it…hope settled over my heart. "I wanted to see how you were doing. I hadn't seen you in a while."

I laughed lightly, "If someone didn't know any better they would think you missed me."

I watched a very so gentle blush cross over his face and his eyes left my gaze, "Well…I should be getting back. Koenma…he ummm….he's leaving you here for now. Punishment for so many killings, he said…at most it should about ten years…or so it sounded like it."

I shrugged, "Better ten years and not eternity…I guess." I looked to my family to see happiness and anger flow over them.

"What about Jessica? What punishment will she get for trying to kill Phoenix?" Kurama at that point didn't say another word, and just left. "This isn't fair!"

"Paige…calm down…remember life isn't fair. But…you guys be careful, please." I spoke softly watching where Kurama had just been, "I don't trust her…and I don't want anything happening to any of you."

"You don't need to worry about us," Was …the last thing I heard my mother say to me.

A couple days had gone by and I hadn't heard from my family at all. I started getting worried.

That's when Paine, Paige, and Akio came in all in black…Kurama right behind them. "Guys, this isn't funny!"

"I'm so sorry, Phoenix." Kurama spoke and …I can't remember what happened because everything went black. All I know is when I snapped out of it everyone was holding me away from Kurama and he had a bloodied shirt…I had been in mid scream telling him it was all his fault apparently.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said wincing before he was helped away.

I didn't get to go to the funeral at all. We all …even Kurama determined that Jessica did it. I wasn't allowed out yet…because I was still a danger to others! If everyone would've just listened…if I would've done more…all of this ran through my head at night tormenting me. My screams could be heard through the palace…I'm sure of it. It was too long before I had my next guest….and I wish it wouldn't have been them…though it just told me that too long had really passed. Years...years had passed. Why did it seem like it was just yesterday then?

Though, at this point I was going to hell in a hand basket either way no matter how long it had been. The guards hadn't been by in about a week to feed me.

"Phoenix?" I looked up just to see who it was only to look back down to hide my eyes from them as I tried to run a hand through my hair…though it was a little too knotted for that.

"Who's this daddy?" Two little voices…I fought my hunger hearing the heartbeats and looked up to see his twins.

They looked like they were about four or five. They looked nothing alike though both of them holding their Father's hand they both looked at me differently.

One had bright red hair like Kurama…but held Jessica's blue eyes.

The other had brown hair …which I figured was Jessica's natural color and had Kurama's green eyes. Though….I found it odd…watching the one with Kurama's eyes glare at me like I was a rat…it tore at me. It was almost like Kurama himself was glaring at me.

"Kyo, Toya, this is the lovely Phoenix." I blushed staring down at my hands as tears began to form.

"She's ugly." I looked to see that the green eyed one had been the one to have said that comment, "She's only the product of a spell." I watched the boy closely…but ashamed only until his brother let go of his father's hand and slowly walked to me.

"Kyo..." Kurama sounded worried and had reason to be. Kyo just didn't seem to care he could be in danger and lifted my head to meet his gaze his little hands holding my head right where he wanted it. "Phoenix." My heart melted at the sound of his little voice. "K-kyo." I said softly watching him as a tear streamed down my face connecting with his hand.

"You need a bath." I blinked for a minute before laughing at his comment. How innocent he was. "Kyo! I'm sorry Phoenix." Kurama said as I glanced at him to see him blushing at his son's actions. "He's wonderful," I said before pulling him into a hug. It hurt…only because he wasn't mine. But for someone so innocent and beautiful to have come from what had happened…It was amazing…and so worth doing over.

That thought alone became even more true as he hugged me back; though the warm moment was killed by a noise that came from his brother, Toya, "Disgusting." Well…gotta take the good with the bad I guess. "Toya…don't say anything like that again." I looked down at Kyo just holding him close not wanting to let go as Kurama scolded Toya. "Kyo," I whispered, "Never change, please." He looked up at me and just smiled.

"Koenma," I looked up at Kurama, "said that he is going to talk with his father about releasing you here soon. I can't say how it will go…but I thought you might like to know." I blinked watching him before smiling…the first real smile in a long time as my eyes held tears, "Thank you."

At that point he held his hand out for Kyo and I let the boy go. "Kurama," He blinked a little shocked…it had been so long since I called him that, "Watch Toya." That's all I had to say and then they were gone.

Koenma did talk with his father but at the time he didn't think it would be wise to release me. They wanted to know I wouldn't go back to how I had been.

Couldn't say I blamed them. So, I listened, I cooperated, and I have to say it went along way.

It took a few more years than I thought it would to get everything down. Hell…the spirit world tried to "counsel" me about grief and pain….yea. Well I had to go with it to get out and for once I wanted out.

Finally the day came….though it didn't turn out like I thought it would.

When the door opened, and let in the blinding white light from the hallway, I had been sitting on the ceiling…hanging upside down mediating. I shielded my eyes from the light and tilted my head hearing the voice of a boy…that sounded very familiar, "I need you to come with me." I sighed softly and jumped down and straightened out my skirts as much as possible while running my hand through my hair. At least it wasn't knotted…the guards were giving me my blood bags regularly now and I could keep brushes and such with me now.

I walked and stood before the boy in the light before smiling at him a bit. He was as tall as I was. He had short red hair that was slightly tousled as if he just got out of a fight. And he had the most beautiful blue eyes. He held an air of calmness to him despite his hair and the little bit of dirt on his face.

I reached up and lightly rubbed some of the dirt off his face…and he didn't even flinch. "Thank you," Was all he said.

"Well, how about you lead the way." He seemed so familiar but then again…who knew? I hadn't seen anyone besides the spirit counsel and other inmates for some time now.

He led me down the maze of hallways quietly but it wasn't an uncomfortable quiet. I probably needed the silence anyways with how my mind was allowing all different kinds of thoughts to run through it.

He stopped in front of the all too familiar large doors of Koenma's office. I sighed heavily growing nervous, and he seemed to know it. "Relax. You're not in trouble." I smiled at him sweetly as he glanced back at me before opening the doors. "Phoenix!" I slowed walked in…to an ambush!

I ended up tackled! ^_^; Yea…by two sisters and a brother…though one sister was pregnant. "Okay people realize we need her alive okay!" I hugged them all back laughing just happy to see them again. "It's been so long, Koenma, let them be."

"Good they're still feeding you!" Akio said finally getting up smirking. "And you got the dress I bought for you're birthday…I'm so glad." Paine and Paige pulled away at the same time just to show me Paine was the pregnant one. I smirked a bit, so many emotions running through me: Happiness above all else but there was sadness and anger for having missed so much of my family's life. "When are you due?" I asked placing my hand lightly on her stomach just to feel the baby kick making me blush a bit and joy weld up in me.

"Well, the doctor says December 1st." Paine said before Paige laughed and continued, "But at this rate she'll pop here in the next week."

Paine glared at her only before glaring at me for laughing at both of them and moving to get up dusting myself off again.

"To busine-" Koenma was interrupted as I looked up from my skirts only to be hugged by Hiei and Yusuke…. at the same time.

"Wow….Hell has frozen over." I blinked looking to a corner to see Shadow smirking before smiling as tears began claiming my eyes as I wrapped my arms around the two men. "It's been a long time."

"Yea, I'd say," Yusuke spoke pulling back smirking…him and Hiei both smirking, "Keiko and I got married last month."

"Finally," was all I could say before looking back to where Shadow stood. Hiei and Yusuke both moved out of the way. If they hadn't I would've ran their asses over because I didn't care…I had missed my old friend! I glomped him….or tried to at least. Didn't really work with him being in a corner. (A glomp for those who don't know is a tackle hug.) "Miss me did you?" He said holding me in his arms hugging me laughing. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"Please don't hurt my husband." Paine said laughing behind me as Shadow finally put me down. "You look good," Shadow looked past me as…that voice spoke. I grew tense and began chewing my lower lip nervous to even turn around.

My hair was actually hanging over the front of my right shoulder and I was toying with it like a high school girl with a crush wringing it a bit and running my fingers through it. Shadow looked from the owner of the voice then down to me and smirked, "Well," he started, "Are you going to say anything to the man?" He whispered to me.

"H-hello, Kurama" That's all I could manage to get out. I hadn't even turned to face him and my heart seemed to grow wings and fly from the depths of my stomach to be stuck in my throat! It …it seemed too much like how it was at first when I really noticed I cared for him. It felt like it was starting all over. Shadow finally just rolled his eyes at me and turned me to look at Kurama. Though, by that time I finally stopped messing with my hair.

"Maybe business can wait for a little bit." Koenma said breaking the silence. I couldn't speak around the knot in my throat as I felt everyone's eyes on us waiting for what would happen…though there was a "blonde" boy next to him who was glaring at me. "Can…can I have a moment with her alone?" Kurama asked looking to everyone else.

"Duh!" Paine said smirking before her and Paige began pushing everyone out…even Koenma; though they didn't touch the two boys by Kurama. "Boys," Kurama said looking at them. The red head nodded smiling before starting to drag the blonde out.

"It was nice seeing you again Kyo," I spoke as he pushed Toya out the door. He looked back and smirked, "I about thought you forgot me." I smiled sweetly at him before he walked out closing the door behind him.

"I wanted to talk with you."

I laughed, "That's apparent, Kurama. And I've waited for this day…for a very long time." He just nodded and waited to see if I would continue. "I…I had a lot of time…to think what I would say," I started as tears began to sting my eyes, "A lot of it…wasn't going to be pretty." He just nodded a bit smirking, "That would figure."

"Yea, well, it hurt…it hurt a lot Kurama." I sighed heavily before moving and taking a seat on a red plush couch that was against a wall in Koenma's office.

Kurama didn't say a word so I continued. "I didn't want to die, Kurama. I never wanted to leave you guys. I loved you…I loved my family and I just met them finally. I finally had people who really gave a tin shit about me. But it was my job to protect them, and I did."

He nodded moving and joining me on the couch but…all the while he remained silent and just listened.

"I've been alone for far too long since then. They told me you tried killing yourself…that you changed and...then tried forgetting me."

He nodded, "I won't lie to you, Phoenix. I just found you…I wanted a long life with you…and then as fast as you came in my life you left…you died. It hurt…then Jessica came and said all the things I wanted to hear at the time. She tried to show me that she "loved" me. She fed me lies, Phoenix. After the boys were born I confronted her about it. How she had lied to everyone…and the next day…" He trailed off looking at his hands, "After your mother's funeral the girls and I sat down. We talked and they told me a lot of things that happened behind my back."

I nodded listening to him. I wasn't the only victim here…but I was the only one who tried to do anything about it. "But I can't change any of it."

"No, you can't." He sighed heavily, "I never stopped, Phoenix."

"Never stopped what?" I asked raising a brow.

"I never stopped loving you…And she knew it didn't she?" I blushed looking away.

_**"I don't see why he talks about you so much."**_ I remembered the way she looked at me in my room that night right before she threw me out the window. Wanting something so much but never _really_ able to have it, that was the only thing me and Jessica held in common. _**"It's just Phoenix this and Phoenix that. I can't take it anymore, and I will not let you ruin all I've worked for!"**_

"I thought so." I looked back up at him blushing still, "She wasn't happy that I was back…if you couldn't tell. I remember the night I told you guys to get out…She called and was yelling at me. She was telling me she didn't appreciate what I said and…well in basic was trying to get me to change my mind, I guess."

"She told me you guys made up and that you wanted us at the party." Kurama said growling softly. His eyes shifted from green to gold for just a moment before he took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes his hand moving and resting against my cheek while his thumb stroked back and forth, "I can't change what happened, but I can make up for it."

Blushing I couldn't even move. This was too much like a dream and …I was scared that it was a dream. That any moment I would wake up and be in that cell again…and he would be with her. I felt tears running down my face as I just watched him.

"If I have to, Phoenix, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you….just please don't cry." He said smiling a bit as he began trying to wipe away the flood of tears.

But that wasn't going to work….though I guess…I was happy. I hadn't been this happy ever besides when I found out my family wanted me. I couldn't control myself at this point and I basically tackled him …ummm no glomped him. The tears wouldn't stop and sobs ripped their way through me, and a mixture of emotions took hold: sadness, for my loss of…my own life…and for my mother's life being taken because I was brought back…and for all the damn time wasted in that cell, then there was happiness for having this again…this feeling of being loved! Besides losing my mother to death's horrible grasp I have to say I would do it all over again just to have this moment …with him.

He just held me close stroking my back trying to calm me. He kept telling me everything was going to be okay. And in his arms…I cried myself to sleep that day.

**_Pixie: So yea...there's chapter 5 hope you liked it. Chapter 6 will be coming out here soon ^.^_**

**_Yus: At least Phoenix isn't trying to kill him now and ...looks like Jessica is out of the picture now._**

**_Pixie: *stares at Yusuke* ummm...how'd you get in here?_**

**_Yus: The front door..._**

**_Pixie: Well ...so you know ...you know nothing about this *glares* ...but yea at least Kurama and Phoenix are getting along now ^.^ anyways please R&R peoples! *walks away grabbing Yusuke's shirt and dragging him off*  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

But that wasn't going to work….though I guess…I was happy. I hadn't been this happy ever besides when I found out my family wanted me. I couldn't control myself at this point and I basically tackled him …ummm no glomped him. The tears wouldn't stop and sobs ripped their way through me, and a mixture of emotions took hold: sadness, for my loss of…my own life…and for my mother's life being taken because I was brought back…and for all the damn time wasted in that cell, then there was happiness for having this again…this feeling of being loved! Besides losing my mother to death's horrible grasp I have to say I would do it all over again just to have this moment …with him.

He just held me close stroking my back trying to calm me. He kept telling me everything was going to be okay. And in his arms…I cried myself to sleep that day.

Next thing I know I was being woken up by loud rapping on a door. I groaned softly moving to sit up only to be tugged back down a bit. Blinking I looked over my shoulder beside me to see Kurama lying in bed with me…shirtless. The first thing that ran through my mind was, _**oh please just be wearing pants!**_

"Kurama!" I jumped a bit from the person yelling a bit on the other side of the door. And apparently I'm not the only one who jumped.

"O-oh," I looked at Kurama who was now up rubbing his eyes a bit, "Good morning, Phoenix." I blushed as he gave me a sleepy smile before getting up out of bed and heading for the door. _**Well, shorts work too.**_ I giggled softly at the thought while watching him open the door. A boy with really short spiked up white hair and cold crimson eyes stood there. "Yuki, what is it?"

"Everyone wants you two up…get moving." He turned giving off a quiet "hn" and I just shook my head, "Looks like Hiei and Paige have been busy." I said smirking sadly looking at Kurama as he shut the door. "She was going to tell you when she was for sure…but you're mother died and things happened so quickly that she couldn't."

I shrugged before getting up and stretching, "Whatever works." I said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Phoenix?" I got out of the bed and began walking to his dresser when he called my name softly, "Yes?"

"You realize everyone is going to want to spend time with you today, right?" I looked back at him as I stole a pair of his jeans and a shirt from his dresser, "Of course."

He blushed looking away a bit. "Did you want to do something?" I asked softly trying to undo the laces on the back of the dress. Sadly, I couldn't…but I didn't even have to ask anything of him; Kurama was behind me untying it not even a minute later. He took his time I can say that. "I want time with you …alone." He spoke softly behind me untying the laces for me. "What would you like to do?"

"Well, I'd like to do something special for you." He said softly.

"If we have time," I said smirking as he finally finished untying it. I moved to pull away only to have him hold me in place his hands on my shoulders gently as he leaned close to the back of my neck and lightly placed a kiss there.

"I hope we will have time. Koenma will want to talk with you tomorrow if not later today." I nodded before pulling away and going into an adjoining bathroom to change.

A baggy white button up shirt and a pair of baggy jeans….or at least it was all a little baggy on me. Though, looking in the mirror I left the shirt open and still wore my black corset. I sighed softly combing my hair before putting it up loosely on top of my head before walking out while holding up the pants. "Kur-" I blinked looking to see Kurama wasn't in the room but his son Toya was.

"Hiei needed to have a word with him." Was all the boy said. But still, just the way he said it made my skin crawl as his green eyes watched me critically. "I hope he burns those." I watched him look me over. Apparently he didn't like the fact I was wearing his father's clothes. "Toya, what is your problem with me?" I asked as I began moving about to find a belt. "You're a mistake…you always have been." I tensed thinking about how my father may have once thought about me …then how Jessica had always called me a mistake because of the spell. "What makes me a mistake?" I asked softly finally finding a belt and threading it through the belt loops carefully turning and keeping my eyes on him.

I was not about to make the same mistake with him like I did with his mother. "You died…you shouldn't be here…and you were never born a vampire. The very fact you are one created out of the normal is disgusting." I nodded a bit listening to him my eyes holding no emotions. I reverted to my soulless self for this boy. I slowly walked closer to him getting in his face, seeing as we were eye level to each other, "Toya, make no mistake…and hear this …please. I love your father. I have since before you were born…since before he knew Jessica, and I will do almost anything to keep him this time.." Before I could even try to finish he moved to slap me across the face.

Catching his hand in mid swing and holding it tightly around the wrist I moved closer making him cower as an evil smirk graced my face, "But I don't care how much love there is in the world…how much he loves you," I said finally as his back made contact with the wall, "I know what you are. I know _who_ you think you are. I can see that just in your eyes. If the time came and if I had to…I love him…but I will kill you." His eyes darted back and forth watching my own as I backed away finally dropping his wrist. When I stood far enough away I grinned standing proud and true to myself, "I was…am and will always be the _**true**_ dark child…never doubt that." I finally turned from him and walked out the door tightening the belt a bit only to run into Kurama as he was coming back. "Oh," I smirked sweetly looking up at him, "Everyone's wait…Toya what are you doing in here?"

I touched Kurama's cheek lightly, "Toya and I were just having a talk. He thought we all should have dinner tonight and then go ahead and hear what Koenma wants. I think you have a very wise young man." I turned and looked at Toya smiling. "Y-yea….what do you think, Father?"

"O-okay…If that's what you both want." He smiled happily before reaching up and lightly touching my hand that was still on his cheek before wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close, "I'm happy you both can get along." He spoke softly and leaned down to lightly kiss me but Toya made a noise and caught his attention. I pulled away and moved away from Kurama, "I don't think he wants to see us do that."

Okay, so, we all...every damn one of us had dinner together. Found out that Yuki was just a little younger than Toya and Kyo. Toya, Kyo, and Yuki would be turning fifteen here soon. Not much new with the twins though they had wonderful careers and were very happy. Found out though that the Paine was going to be having a girl which was great! Yukina and Kuwabara ….were just friends now! YES! She deserved so much better than him. Yusuke and Keiko had just recently gotten married so no idea on kids yet which is problem good because I sure the worlds could only handle one Yusuke.

No little Yusukes needed. Botan and Koenma apparently were having a thing now from what everyone told me, but I didn't really care about that. Botan had always been nervous with me and I didn't need to be around her.

"I've been teaching the twins how to cook too." I looked to Kurama and smirked, "Well that's good. Don't need the guys dying from horrible food." Everyone laughed and the girls just glared at me. "Oh, stop it." They just sighed and shrugged looking at each other.

But after dinner I became very serious….well I was even still through dinner. I was keeping a very, very, close eye on Toya. He would sometime chance glancing at me to glare but pale seeing me watching him.

Afterwards, he followed behind everyone as we all walked to Koenma's office. Walking in first I blushed seeing Botan on Koenma's desk flirting with him. When they didn't notice after a little bit Hiei cleared his throat. They both looked over and began blushing madly only before Botan disappeared somewhere.

"W-what do you guys need?"

"You wanted to discussion something yesterday…or so I believe." I said walking in and taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk. He blinked but then nodded sifting through tons of papers and files to find the one he needed.

"Ah, here we are," he exclaimed after a few moments, "I've been looking over….Jessica's file."

The air grew tense. I sat up straighter. I still wanted her fucking head on a silver platter for all that she did. I knew everyone was watching me. Good news, the room didn't heat up from my anger. Though, I was highly eager to hear this now.

"She killed your mother….and tried killing you," This was nothing new to me, "And I wanted to apologize for not trusting you." That …shocked me. "I can't change things from the past…but we can punish her now. Especially now! She killed Queen Cylvia…And by Vampiric Law …she is now queen…"

"Keep what you kill." I softly interrupted reciting the only vampiric law I knew. "Exactly," He said sighing heavily, "And we think she wants to attack and conquer the human world."

"Well, like we'd let that happen," I turned and looked at Yusuke as he stood there cocky as ever with a smirk on his face. "She would expect you, idiot," I rolled my eyes and looked back at Koenma, "But what does this have to do with me?"

"You were once an assassin," I nodded, "You know the art of stealth, secrecy, and battle. She's building an army and we need someone on the inside." I nodded but my sensitive hearing (my selective sensitive hearing) picked up someone lightly growling under their breath. "You want me to be a spy?"

"Exactly," I turned and looked at Kyo who had spoken up from his seat by his father on the couch…on the opposite side of the couch from his brother, "I brought this up with Koenma about a month ago. I like to keep an eye on mom," He said looking at Kurama and Toya when they had looked at him a little confused at first, "And…what she's doing isn't right. I love her, but I don't like what she's doing."

"Who says you have to like it?" Toya spoke snidely only to cower again from me glaring at him…which Kurama caught this time.

"When its wrong….its wrong," I said sternly.

"Who says its wrong?" I smirked, "So speaks coward…hey traitor…how about you stand and wave that flag proudly." He stood glaring at me, "Shut up."

"Come on, there's gotta be better that just…Shut up. Little boy," I said standing getting ready for when he snapped my eyes watching him coldly, "I suggest you choose your next actions very, very, wisely. You best think on what side you want to be on."

"I could never be on a side that would allow someone like you to live." He growled lowly as I watched his fangs unsheathe. "Toya?" Kurama blinked as so many emotions ran over his face.

But Toya was lost already…Kurama just had never realized it. "Fix it then, Toya….traitor…Fix this horrible mistake for everyone here."

"With pleasure!" Next thing I knew I was dodging attacks. We moved so fast we were blurs …though everyone could follow us a normal human wouldn't have been able to. "Come on, Traitor…land a punch!" I said laughing while dodging again.

I shouldn't have pushed him with it…I hadn't fed in a couple of days and …well he apparently fed every day. I was just a little weaker, a little slower. I had dodged a blow only for him to come at me with another move his hand wrapping itself around my neck squeezing and cutting me off from the air as he pinned me to a wall. "Mother will be so pleased to hear of your death." He hissed as he moved close to me. I jerked to kick him hard…where it would count, but he just lifted me further up against the wall still choking me. "Toya, stop!" Kurama called to move and help. My vision had begun to blur a bit as I felt the room grew cold. I felt the ice forming over my skin and against the wall behind me….as well as along his arm. He tensed but didn't seem to really care.

Then I heard the tearing of skin and cracking of bones before feeling immense pain. His grip on my neck weakened and I took in a deep breath before coughing and watching a little bit of blood spray on Toya's face and felt something wet run from my lips to my chin.

I looked between us, as did he, as my vision came back to see a blade embedded in the both of us. It was pulled back out of me but left in him and I fell to the ground before him holding my torso where I had been stabbed with it. Looking up I saw Kyo to be the one holding the blade. "I'm sorry, Toya." He spoke softly a small tear running down his cheek before he yanked hard on the blade drawing it up through his brother far enough to hear the bones cranking. As I watched Toya squirm I winced but I knew the exact moment when it happened.

His green eyes became the color of grass buried in frost during winter, his skin grew milky white and his body became rigid for the moment; Kyo destroyed his heart. Pulling the blade out everyone in that room watched as Toya's body slumped down to the floor…his eyes wide open in shock and horror …frozen in time it seemed.

"Oh…my …god." Paine finally spoke her hand over her mouth before she took off to puke…Shadow hot on her tail to comfort her. "Toya…" Kurama sounded so distant watching his boy lying on the floor. He moved and sat by him looking at him before he looked at me. I smiled a bloody…sorry smile, "I told you."

"I should've never let him stay with her…never." I nodded a bit moving to get up carefully, "Yuki," He looked up at me and smirked, "Get me a blood bag."

"Yes, Aunt Phoenix."

As he took off out of the room I looked at Koenma dead serious, "I'll do it on one condition."

"What?" He asked as a somber mood settled over the room. "Trust me…and let me make her pay…please." I watched him closely but he nodded.

"Good….because …if she really is raising an army…the battle will come here first," The room again grew tense, "Just to stop anyone who might be able to stop her."

"Do what you have to do, Phoenix, but if you're discovered and you can't take care of her…come back." I nodded as Yuki appeared out of no where beside me with the blood bag, "I can do that," I spoke to Koenma before looking to my nephew smirking, "Just as fast as your father, huh?" He smirked before blurring and standing by his father proudly.

"Well….now that this is…over…you're leaving tomorrow." I could feel Kurama tense. "Okay….again….let's leave them be!" My ...family said and began pushing everyone out….even the toddler.

There I stood watching Kurama by Toya's side before I began draining the bag. "How'd you know?"

"You and Kyo never called me a mistake...Toya couldn't stand to look at me." I spoke after I finished my blood bag. "I'm sorry, Dad," Kyo said softly lightly touching Kurama's shoulder to comfort him.

"Y-you did well, Kyo." He sadly smiled up at Kyo.

"Kyo," he looked at me a bit still feeling upset about having to have chosen, "you did nothing wrong. So how about you go …I don't know…bother Yuki?" Kyo smirked a bit before taking off a few tears in his eyes forming …for the loss of his brother.

A few ogres appeared not long after that to take Toya's corpse away as I moved and tried to comfort Kurama. Like any good father he was upset no matter the mistakes his son made. I finally led him to the room we had woken up in and helped him to the bed before turning and shutting the door. "Why did it have to happen?"

"I can't tell you, Kurama," I said softly before making my way over to him, "But…things will get better." I know that didn't help his hurt heart, but there wasn't much I could say to make him feel better. "I know now how your mother felt."

I looked at him and smirked sadly, "I'm sure…but Kurama…if he was a spy for Jessica…he wasn't you're little boy anymore…he was going to be willing to kill all of you if needed. I know people like that remember?" He sighed heavily as I touched his hand. I felt the tears fall from his eyes and land on our hands.

I smirked a bit before slowly and gently climbing into his lap…straddling him a bit before gently leading his gaze to mine. I held his face gently…just like Kyo had done me that one day. "Kurama, I'm not telling you it shouldn't hurt," He nodded a bit, "But…I'm telling you…it was probably for the best. And you still have Kyo…and me …if you want me that is…" Kurama smirked a bit trying to glance away from my gaze before I closed my eyes leaning in and shyly brushed my lips against his.

When I pulled back slowly I sighed softly my eyes still half closed. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist holding me close now. "Of course I want you, Phoenix. I love you…why wouldn't I want you?" I smirked a bit before leaning back in and kissing him.

A shy kiss…grew to a gentle kiss….which grew passionate. Love….pain…hurt…stress…everything we both felt for all these years was being poured into our kisses. I told Shadow many years ago that I hadn't wanted a soul thinking it would drive me insane from all that it would do to me….and here…it just helped me show him everything I had ever felt for him and had given up for him. And he showed me all his sorrows and all his love…And though we would only have each other for this night…for Kami only knows how long this time….we still had each other…finally!

We poured all that we were into each other that night…and we wished it would never end. But it did…and with the dawn I woke lying there next to him.

I brushed the few strands of long red hair from his face. I tried to engrave the image of him lying there so peacefully and content in my mind. Normally, in romance novels it would be the other way around…but I had no intentions of saying good bye again. I was going to leave before he woke up so I wouldn't have to see the pain in his eyes, but I knew it wouldn't be forever like it had been so far.

I sighed softly as the sun began streaming through the window just the slightest bit and got up carefully and quietly.

I shivered as the cold air attacked my body and blushed thinking of the night before as I began looking around for something …anything to put on to shield me from the cold. In a dresser drawer of his I found a pair of black pants and a vest.

I pulled them on…and realized either this was Jessica's or …Kurama liked to cross dress sometimes. The thought almost made me laugh…but I knew it had to be hers. The pants were snug but fit me, and the vest…well it was almost like a corset though it just held things in place and tied in the front thank Kami.

After slipping on a pair of combat boots I began quietly down to Koenma's office. Opening the door I saw Kyo and Koenma there waiting. I quietly walked in and shut the door behind me.

Seeing me they smiled a bit, "Where's Kurama?"

I blushed looking away, "He's asleep…I didn't want to wake him." Koenma smirked but nodded, "It's never fun saying good bye." I nodded then looked Kyo, "You're a good boy, Kyo, remember that for me okay?" I spoke as a portal opened for me, "Oh, and tell your father….I love him…please." He smiled but didn't say anything before I took a deep breath and walked through.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys here's Chapter 7 and Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**_

I pulled them on…and realized either this was Jessica's or …Kurama liked to cross dress sometimes. The thought almost made me laugh…but I knew it had to be hers. The pants were snug but fit me, and the vest…well it was almost like a corset though it just held things in place and tied in the front thank Kami.

After slipping on a pair of combat boots I began quietly down to Koenma's office. Opening the door I saw Kyo and Koenma there waiting. I quietly walked in and shut the door behind me.

Seeing me they smiled a bit, "Where's Kurama?"

I blushed looking away, "He's asleep…I didn't want to wake him." Koenma smirked but nodded, "It's never fun saying good bye." I nodded then looked Kyo, "You're a good boy, Kyo, remember that for me okay?" I spoke as a portal opened for me, "Oh, and tell your father….I love him…please." He smiled but didn't say anything before I took a deep breath and walked through.

Remembering correctly, once I had already walked through the portal, Jessica had been in the room while she was pregnant when they brought me in. Knowing this sent my head reeling as I walked out from edge of the forest; though my head wasn't reeling enough for them to hit me with an arrow.

Ah, yes, the cross bow armed guards on top of the palace walls. Why does it seem any man armed with a cross bow shoots first and asks questions later?

Well, I dodged into time and it embedded itself into the tree behind me.

"State your name!" I sighed holding my hands up just a little bit, "They call me Rin the Cold! Now, let me in so I can pledge my allegiance to the new queen." His helmet covered his face enough to keep me wondering whether or not I said the right thing. I didn't want to be shot at again.

He looked away from me and next thing I know the draw bridge was let down.

Yup, classic castle made with the gray stone walls built high, the few windows, the guards on top wanting to shoot anyone, and the draw bridge and moot added the final touch. All of it looked and felt cold from the outside. I only hoped, as I crossed the bridge to meet the guards on the other side, that inside it would seem a little warmer.

"Follow me," One guard finally spoke after they all saw that I "wasn't" carrying a weapon. And as I followed him into the castle I felt caged by the chill that the walls gave off. There were no colors or tapestries to the walls once inside. There were few statues of warriors fighting. A few dark angel statues sat at the end of a few hallways. I felt like a rat in a maze looking for its cheese…only I was being led to it.

Guard stopped at a door only to side glance me before opening the door quietly. "Majesty….we have another here to ple-"

"You idiot, just send them in!" I fought down a cringe and the rage her voice shot into my body as her voice rang off the empty walls. I gave a smile tip of my head to the guard in thanks which he gave me a weak smile and walked off leaving me at the entrance of the room by myself.

I stood there only a few seconds before walking in. I had to mentally prepare myself to be someone else. I had always been an assassin, never a spy. I wasn't Phoenix anymore…and if I thought like her if I acted like her at all I would be found out and killed. I couldn't afford letting that happen…not to me….and not for Kurama. This time it wouldn't be me dying. But now I was Rin the Cold. That was if she didn't remember who I was. But Rin would have to bow to Jessica…something Phoenix…something that I …never wanted to do.

_**I'm gonna torment Koenma for this, **_Was the only thing keeping me from screwing this up that and the thought of Kurama.

Walking in I made my way towards Jessica staying calm, controlling my pulse, and remembering I couldn't be myself. Standing before her there was so much I wanted to say and do…things I had planned on doing since I had been locked up, but instead I quietly got on one knee bowing to her.

"I have come to pledge my allegiance, Majesty."

"Have you? And how did you hear about any of this?" I looked up thinking and smirked, "From a brave young boy who claimed to be your son…Toya." She grew soft it seemed as if her heart welled up with joy to hear about Toya. Of course it would, she was his mother.

"How is he? Is he still scouting for warriors? How's his father treating him?" Feigning sorrow for his death I looked down, "While helping me escape the Renkai Prison a woman who had been locked up in solitary confinement has somehow overheard what he was telling me and broke out tearing the door right off its hinges. He had already opened a portal for me to come through so I could be your warrior…so I could pledge my allegiance. Told me he had to get back to his father before he got suspicious. When I turned to ask him a….I was going to ask him what I should say so I could see you….It took just a second…" Going quiet I kept my head down letting out a heavy sigh.

"You didn't help him?" I looked up at her, "There was nothing I could do. Majesty, she was already on him…he was already…" She looked away pain written all over her face; a mother's pain. "Who was it?"

"The only female in solitary confinement, Phoenix, most likely for this she will be sentenced to death. Rest assure if not…you will have the pleasure of slitting her throat." She looked at me as the rage started to build up in her.

Good news, she didn't remember who I was and this seemed to be working.

"Damn straight I'll be the one to end her," She growled lowly, "And in the memory of my son…I'll place her head on a pike to warn all others." I smirked watching her bowing my head, "I'm sure after something like that no one will ever hurt you like she has again." She nodded a bit before sighing and relaxing against her throne of black onyx and blue cushions. "I accept your allegiance to me," She started before calling for a man named Michael who walked in through another set of doors, "I have a new warrior from Toya." Speaking his name you could see the strength it took to keep from breaking down.

"Where from," He simply asked. "Renkai Prison."

I stood dusting off my knees before looking over at him and taking in what I saw. Mocha colored skin the covered a body of what seemed pure muscle. A very masculine face with hardly any feminine features at all. His eyes were the color of lukewarm amber. His hair was short…very short, but the color of midnight. And here he stood before us in just a pair of worked leather breeches? _**They must make their own clothes here.**_

"Why were you there, Miss?" He spoke looking at me as if I were weak. I didn't like that. "For murdering anyone that gave me that look, anyone who would think I'm beneath them. I'm the reason parents tell their children to not underestimate their opponents." I smiled sweetly at the end.

"You're name?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Rin the Cold."

"I've never heard of you…why is that?"

"Because no one lived to tell the tale, love, and because the little ruler of Renkai covered it up. Anything else?"

Smirking he shook his head looking at Jessica, "I like her…she'll make a great captin."

"Glad to hear it," Jessica said smiling to Michael, "Make sure she can hold her own. We have a year to get this right and I want it to be perfect."

_**A year?**_ Tipping my head I smirked, "They regret the day they allowed someone like her to live." She nodded, "We'll make them pay."

Turning to Michael and tipped my head, "After you." Michael smirked heading out the door he came in.

Following him I inwardly sighed. The very thought of a year of nothing but bowing and kissing up to this woman made me sick.

But the thought of it being over soon….made things all the sweeter.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

It had been a week since I arrived at Jessica's palace. My personal Hell…It may have been my mission to spy but I felt as if I were being punished by Koenma. I felt as if he were smiling down on me to see me in my anguish of having to smile and play pretend to kiss up to the bitch on a daily routine.

She had decided since I showed up to make sure to watch me in training with Michael. To make sure I was strong enough to hold my own. She constantly reminded her troops "Only the strong prevail. And I will only have the strong." Those who did not meet her expectations were killed. Though being able to hold my own against one of her generals, Michael, seemed to have impressed her _majesty_. So much so that she decided to let him make me his captain as he had said he would in the beginning.

This meant I was going to be training and I now had authority. This made me happy.

The morning after being promoted to captain I had called maids into my room to start my bath water as I normally did. I was one of the few who were polite to them now in this castle. They would gossip with me and talk. But even with them I knew better than to let my guard down.

As soon as the maids left I of course sank into the warm water filling the tub and allowing it to relax me. This was the only time I could relax. That was til there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called not wanting to move.

"Michael. I came to see if you were done with your morning rituals, Rin, we have to let the men know of their new captain." I smirked , "No, I'm not quite finished."

I sighed sinking lower into the water so that it met my chin only to see the door open and Michael stepping into my room. Shooting up and covering myself I glared at him, "What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable, I'm not waiting and standing guard by your door." I blinked looking at him. He didn't even seem to notice I was naked ….in a bath tub. He didn't even take interest in me. "Michael?"

"Yes, I'm not interested in you." I laughed a bit sinking into the tub again, "Are you interested in women at all."

"I had a mate once…but someone killed her." I nodded a bit looking at him over the edge of the tub as he sat down on my bed, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Its okay. I told Jessica of what happened and the one who killed her and sired me has been punished." I watched him as he looked down at his hands. "Without Marie I'll never be happy…this gives me something to do." I watched him only before dipping further into the water and thinking.

I had almost feared that I had killed his mate. But hearing it was another vampire I relaxed at the thought. He had started to become a dear friend…of Rin's but still a friend here in this time.

After finishing my routine and gotten dressed in one of my, now, many leather vests and leather pants, and slipping on my boots, we had began to leave the room only for me to realize I forgot my blade. Turning back for just that moment to grab it and put it at my hip made me feel more secure considering how some of the troops could be. Once we had arrived at the mess hall doors Michael pushed them open just to reveal the troops being rowdy as ever. It still sickened me seeing men just grabbing the maids whenever they wanted and being as rude as they pleased because they thought that soon their kind would be on top of things.

"Men," They grew quiet as Michael's voice rang off the walls. Their grips on the ladies grew weakened at the sight of him and they scrambled away from the men and hiding behind the bar. "We have found our last and final captain." He declared me standing by his side tall and proud. I watched their eyes darken with crude humor and ill thoughts. Placing my hand on the blade I, myself, forged just a couple nights after arriving I felt strong…proud…and ready to take all of them on.

It was a standard blade which shouldn't have made much difference. The only thing with the blade I was proud of besides the fact I forged it…the etching of floral designs creeping up the center of my blade. The black smith informed me that I had been a little too detailed and creative.

"Rin The Cold, will be that captain." Was all he said before looking at me as I stepped forward hand still on my blade.

"That bitch? Why should she be captain? She should be on her back in one of our beds!" One spoke before they all began laughing.

"Aye, how about I be captain and me and you find a dark corner to hide." Spoke another while making a crude jester towards me. I stood there smirking as the laughter finally died a second time. The moment another started to opening his mouth and speaking crudely about me…his luck he was seated right beside me…I took my blade from its place at my hip and rammed it through his gut. This made him cough up the very blood he had just taken a sip of and made him wince horribly.

I felt my blood boiling in anger. "I. Am. Captain! I can and will replace you. This is your only warning to keep your damn mouth shut!" I spoke cruelly as I pulled the blade out of him slowly. Michael smirked and tipped his head a bit before leaving the room. "Any who do not like Michael's decision can face me. If I die by your hand you have right to be captain….But I promise …you won't kill me. I'm not that easy to kill. I have a mission for the queen to get her safely to Renkai and make sure _she_ gets to cut Phoenix's heart out for her son's death," The bare mention of Toya and the men lowered their heads in respect, "Any who challenges me from here on out will die."

After all was said it grew quiet and they began to be more respectful of the ladies while I was there. _**This will take much longer than what I originally anticipated.**_

Renkai

Koenma was keeping up with the reports that he got from his spies that he had watching the castle. He had to keep up with how things were going for Phoenix…especially for Kurama's sake. Kyo tried to keep his father positive but it didn't always help.

After having lost her twice…once by death the other from choice…he didn't want to lose her a third time. Koenma understood that feeling. Every time Botan left his sight he worried for her safety.

The reports did seem to help but they also worried Koenma. He knew she had to be someone she wasn't to stay alive and be safe. He knew she had to make herself tough and handle things that were thrown at her. But she was doing it all too well. She had killed to get where she was as Captain. She had killed those who challenged her. She trained the warriors herself. She was becoming part of the army Jessica had started creating. She was acting as if she had turned her back on all of them. At least it seemed that way.

"Koenma," He heard a boys voice call him from his thoughts, "you look worried." Kyo stood there before him in front of his desk watching him. "Phoenix is doing a good job." Kyo nodded, "But that doesn't explain why you're worried."

"She's doing too well of a job. I know killing is her specialty and training…she's good at that. But her acting …I can't tell whether she's for us or against us at this point."

"She said to trust her. You have to know that she's doing everything in order to make sure its stopped." Koenma watched Kyo closely. "You're right…she wouldn't want to help her. She said it would come here first…have everyone training and ready. If it is going to come here we need to make sure everyone can hold their own."

Months passed and we watched as Phoenix again missed the birth of her beautiful niece. Paine had already decided to name her Ai Rin Yuri. Shadow hadn't really had a last name so with everything he just took Paine's but Paine made sure to give her one of Phoenix's many names. She had hoped for her to be there but with this mission she was just happy to know that her sister wasn't locked up in a cell and was doing okay.

Kurama helped train everyone where Phoenix normally would have. He did his best to remember what it was she had taught the group before she died. Where he couldn't remember Paige helped while Paine took care of her child. Shadow had already made sure she would be safe and watched after when all this happened…much to Paine's displeasure. For the child though she didn't fight his decision.

The time kept creeping nearer and nearer. It was getting to be closer to the year. Reports kept coming in and Koenma tried to keep his trust in Phoenix though his nerves screamed at him. He was scared. The reports were starting to show that she wasn't Phoenix…at all.

Vampire Kingdom – the day before the battle.

I stood there by Michael's side tall and proud as I had grown accustom to in this year. On the outside I played it cool, but inside I was scared to death. I knew this day would come. I knew that I would make it this fair on rank at least a Captain. I knew I had to earn Jessica's trust along the way. I knew I would help this army march into Renkai tear through the walls and battle with the people I cared for most. I had even warned Koenma.

As an assassin I knew I had to have a strategy. I knew I had to look ahead and know what the outcome of this may be…even before I took the jump to be here. There was one of two ways this could go:

I lead with Michael and Jessica to Renkai. The battle starts. Warriors die a good death…lead her to where Phoenix should be held. And kill her. Run to assist my loved ones and friends in battle…kill them and try to sleep at night knowing I led everyone to their slaughter.

Or I lead them to Renkai. Start the battle…things start to go wrong. I'm found out she kill me…kill everyone I love and win.

I was not going to let the second happen. Knowing this I found a new sense of calm as I stood there pretending I was listening to everything she said. She was trying to give us a pep talk before the big battle.

Unlike her ignorant bunch of troops…I didn't need the "We fight for vampire kind and for glory" speech. The only thing that I had for inspiration…the only thing I needed was my family, Kurama, Kyo, and all our friends there.

After her speech we all bowed and went to rest. But once in my room I sat down on my bed and sharpened my blade to make sure it was ready for exactly what I had planned.

_**Tomorrow…I will have my revenge.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Remeber guys I don't own the yuyu gang only my original characters :p. It's been a while and alots been going on but I've got this and another chapter coming up shortly for you guys. Hope you enjoy. Please make sure to review and I just hope you guys enjoy. **_

_**Pixie-**_

_**Renkai**_

The group had been training long and hard. Kurama and Paige made sure everyone was ready. Hiei and Shadow made sure there were plenty of weapons at their disposal. They already a plan thanks to Kyo. He knew his mother very well and knew she would attack at night. Koenma had a panic attack daily from all the stress and from the reports.

"She just doesn't seem to be Phoenix anymore." He would say every meeting letting the team know what was going on. "She told us to trust her. I trust her." Kyo would state only making his father prouder of him each time. "If she even remotely acted like the Phoenix we know Jessica would suspect something."

With the war coming to the gates of the Renkai Palace Koenma couldn't help but worry about the losses that would take place.

"Phoenix would be proud of the progress we have made," Paige stated standing, "Tomorrow night is when all this training and preparing will prove worth it. We're ready." She looked Koenma in the eyes smirking. As he watched her he could see the family resemblance. "We've lost her more than once…I won't lose her again," Kurama stated softly in his seat, "And I won't have her disappointed in us." Koenma sighed softly looking over the report one last time before looking at all of them, "I just hope this works. All of you need your rest before tomorrow." Everyone stood and left all but Shadow.

"She will pull through for you Koenma. It may seem like the last possible moment," Koenma felt himself getting nervous and sweaty all over again as Shadow continued talking, "But she will pull through…she's not gonna disappoint you."

When Shadow left the office Koenma laid his head on his desk. _**I hope she won't but sometimes I wonder if it was a wise decision in sending her there.**_

_**The following night**_.

I stood by my window sighing heavily watching the stars claded in my leather vest and pants. My combat boots laced tight and my hair pulled back high on top my head…I felt ready and scared. I just hoped everyone was ready for tonight.

There was a bang at my door as I finally strapped my blade to my hip. Walking to the door I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before opening the door to see who was there.

"Your Majesty….Michael…" I had expected Michael but I had never expected Jessica to come with him. "We wanted to make sure you were ready." She said coldly. "Of course I am." I stated bowing ever so slightly to her.

"Good…then hurry, the army is ready to march." I stood nodding, "Yes, Majesty."

With Michael moving out of the way I began to move past them only to have Jessica grab my arm, "I want you to do something for me." I blinked looking at her, "Anything, Majesty." In reality I wanted to laugh at her…spit in her face….rip her heart out and make her choke on it. However I just smiled sweetly for her as I had learned to do over the time I had spent here. "Toya's death…Phoenix killed him and I will kill her myself…but if his father had protected him better.." Her tears began to fall down her face, "I want you to kill Kurama for me. I just don't have the strength to do it myself." I had to fight to keep from tensing at her request.

"Whatever you wish," I simply stated tipping my head to her. "Good," the only word that left her mouth as she let go of my arm. _**Kill Kurama? I can't kill Kurama…maybe Koenma but not Kurama. This is going to make things a little more difficult.**_

When we reached the army the men cheered. They were ready to die for glory and for their kind. They were ready to kill and drink from their victims. That was one thing I did learn over time…and I felt ashamed that even in my depression I had acted like these…_**monsters. **_ And to think I had been exactly like them. I was just glad that I never had to be like this again.

Somehow Jessica was able to produce a portal…and not just a portal but one large enough for us all to enter. She had really been preparing for this just as much as we had been preparing. That was a little nerve wrecking…but it made things so much more interesting! _**Killing you will be so much fun.**_ I thought tipping my head respectfully to her.

"After you Rin," She stated quietly. I looked forwarded at this portal and slowly began through it knowing that the horde would be following just behind me.


End file.
